1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image generating apparatus for vehicles, which presents a driver with an image of areas around his/her vehicle. And the present invention relates to a method of generating an image of areas around a vehicle to be displayed to a driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-155395 discloses an image generating apparatus that stores an image inputted from a camera with an AGC (Auto Gain Control) function in an input frame buffer and rearranges pixel data in the input frame buffer to generate an output image. Brightness of the image inputted from the camera is automatically adjusted by the AGC function of the camera.